Blood Prison
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: The red man has ruined Kuroko Tetsuya's life when one day he killed the boy's family. Kuroko is blamed for the murder and sent to the Blood Prison for the rest of his life. In prison, Kuroko meets Akashi who agrees to help him find the red man. Kuroko and Akashi work together to uncover the secrets the prison holds. Will Kuroko meet the red man once again? Will Akashi help him?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

When Kuroko Tetsuya, a 16 year old high school student came back home, he never expected to see the sight he is seeing now. Usually his kind and gentle mother would greet him back with a 'Welcome home.', while his father would sit on the couch in the living room, smiling at him when Kuroko would enter the room.

However, this wasn't the usually warm atmosphere Kuroko would receive every day. No. It was far from it. What stood in front of Kuroko was a room covered in red. The ceiling, the floor, the carpets… everything.

With his shaking legs, Kuroko tried to advance further into the house. One step at a time, Kuroko found himself walking further and further into a darker shade of red all around him. Darker and darker. Finally, when Kuroko stumbled upon the living room, words couldn't describe the emotions he felt at the time.

Kuroko's eyes found themselves staring at two corpses on the ground. Covered by blood. The mere sight made Kuroko almost throw up, along with the horrible stench which covered the whole house. The smell was the strongest in the living room as it is the place where the corpses lay.

Kuroko's legs gave away as he started falling onto the bloody floor. Kuroko was shaking rapidly, his heartbeat beating uncontrollably fast as tears started falling from his eyes, onto his cheeks and then falling onto the red floor.

'W-Who are you?', Kuroko managed to ask a single living person who stood in the room, apart from himself. Since Kuroko had set foot in the room, he knew instantly that the man is the one responsible for the horrible sight in front of him.

The man stood, with a large kitchen knife in his hands and bloody clothes, his back facing Kuroko. The man had his head bowed down, staring into the unmoving corpses. Kuroko couldn't make out the colour of his hair at that time, but he was sure… even with the entire house painted in red… he was sure that the man's hair colour was crimson red. Just like the colour of the blood.

Hearing Kuroko's trembling voice, the man turned around slowly, revealing one golden eye (the other covered by a mask he wore). The man's murderous eye stared at Kuroko, as if almost piercing him right in the chest. That eye said everything as Kuroko's trembling increased.

The man took one step… and then another towards Kuroko. The terrified teen could only move backwards, his instincts and his whole body screaming at him to run away. However, Kuroko had no strength to do so. His whole body froze, barely crawling backwards as the man advanced.

Kuroko finally hit a wall, stopping him from running or escaping. The red haired man took small slow steps until finally stopping in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes trembled as the man kneeled in front of him. There was silence between them for a couple of minutes. Only heavy and unsteady breathing could be heard emitting from Kuroko in those short but long seconds.

The man finally made his move, stroking Kuroko's jaw with his bloody hands before he forced Kuroko to tilt his head upwards to face him. Sky blue eyes met golden one as they stared into each other. No words were needed as the eyes conveyed all of the emotions Kuroko felt at the time, the same could not be said for the red headed man.

Kuroko's eyes showed confusion, sadness, grief… but most of all fear. The red haired man smirked, taking in the beauty of those wonderful eyes. Kuroko couldn't see the man's face due to a mask covering it, but he knew very well of the man's reaction.

'I missed you.', the man said with a strong unwavering voice which pierced the entire room. Confusion hit Kuroko but at the time, fear was the only emotion which controlled him entirely. Kuroko didn't say anything… he couldn't as his eyes were caught in the gaze of a golden one.

One of the red haired man's hands left Kuroko's shaking cheek slowly but passionately as he formed it into a first. Kuroko didn't know of the man's actions as his eyes were captured by a golden eye, glowing in the blood covered room.

Kuroko suddenly felt something sharp hit his chest, sending intense pain through his entire body. He tried to move away, do something, but the man held him tightly in place, as screams echoed the room. Kuroko's eyes never left the one he was captured by, even as the pain entered him and tortured him. Loud screams emitted from the room into the entire house.

Kuroko slowly started to lose consciousness, his eyes slowly closing as the pain started to fade. The man still held Kuroko tightly in his arms as the teen slowly drifted away. The man smirked again, Kuroko felt it but there was no way of confirming it.

'Sleep. My dear Tet-…. We will meet again very soon.', Kuroko could barely make out what he heard but he was not sure if the red haired man actually called him by his first name. Not being able to maintain consciousness any longer, darkness was all Kuroko saw after the crimson red which surrounded him.

* * *

**Author's note**

Hi dear readers! I am really sorry for not updating chapters for my stories. Sorry! *bows* I'm currently writing the 1st chapter for 'A Demon's Seal' so expect that to be updated soon.

I had a new idea and this is the result. I don't know if I can handle writing multiple stories at the same time but I will try. Again, please expect this fanfic to have very SLOW updates. I'm sorry! *bows* I don't really know how long this one or 'A Demon's Seal' will be... I will just go with the flow and see how long it is.

I noticed while writing 'Blood Type S', that I tend to rush things. I decided to write the 2 new fics slow and not rush it. I just want to try something new so please be patient with me.

This fanfic is kind of inspired by the "Deadman Wonderland" manga but it will be different. I will see where I take this story and just how different it will be. I don't know what rating to put but for future lemon and fighting I will put it as **Rating M** right from the start.

I don't know when I will update since I'm busy and all but I will try to update as soon as possible. Also, please tell me what you think and review! It will help me immensely!

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

'Tetsuya Kuroko, you are hereby deemed guilty of all charges. Take him away'

'N-No please! It-It was the red haired man! You have to believe me!', Kuroko pleaded but the judge did not listen as the guards took Kuroko away from the court room.

The verdict: Kuroko Tetsuya is guilty, therefore he will be transferred to the **_Blood Prison, _**where he will spend the rest of his life repenting for his sin of killing his own family.

**Next chapter: Welcome**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome**

* * *

'_That's him! He looks so young!'_

'_Scum… Can you believe that he killed his own family? What a monster.'_

'_Killer.'_

'_Murderer.'_

'_Monster….'_

'_Monster…'_

'_Monster…'_

'_MONSTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER YOU SCUMBAG!'_

Kuroko is currently being escorted by the police into the courtroom. As soon as he had entered the room, the bystanders began to whisper to themselves of Kuroko's supposed crime. Those words hit Kuroko like bullets of a gun but it felt even worse. If he had to describe the pain he was going through right now, it would have to be worse than hell itself.

What surprised him even more was the fact that the courtroom was full of people. Police everywhere, all of the seats were occupied and the room itself was full. Kuroko felt the crushing weight of everyone's eyes on him.

'Please be seated Kuroko Tetsuya. We will now begin the trial.', The judge said as he sat on his large seat at the front of the court. The judge's glare did not escape the teal haired teen's eyes. It frightened Kuroko… that disgusting glare the judge was giving him… Kuroko knew right away that the judge will definitely deem him guilty.

Kuroko's breaths have gotten harsher as the teal haired teen started sweating. He knew that all odds are against him. I mean, who would believe him? Ever since he can remember, his neighbours did not take a liking to him at all. Everyone he knew had some kind of a grudge against him.

Whenever Kuroko would leave the house, he would always get dark stares from everyone around him. Even at school, Kuroko was the victim of many fights which took place on campus. Many bullies picked up on him while the rest just ignored him.

He wasn't sure when it began, he had no idea how it happened but Kuroko's entire neighbourhood started to hate him. Ever since he can remember, he never received any form of a greeting at all from anyone, apart from his parents of course.

Kuroko's daily life consisted of him getting ready in the morning, being greeted by his mother and father and then he would leave the house and that is when it would all begin. Cold glares from everyone around him as if they were telling him 'disgusting', 'go away'. Kuroko would just try to walk by, ignoring everyone around him.

Then he would arrive at school, find pins in his slippers and the words 'die" written on his locker. Kuroko would just clean it as best as he could and then continue to his classroom. However, even there he would find words like 'scumbag', 'kill yourself' and 'die' on his table. Again, Kuroko would clean it and then the lesson would begin.

Afterwards, Kuroko would face continuous harassment by the students who would even call out to him from the corridors to buy them drinks and food. Then they would beat him up for no reason. That is what Kuroko's normal day is like.

'_Monster… he should be jailed for life.'_

'_I knew it! He wanted to fool us all and kill us one day. We are lucky he didn't target us instead.'_

The voices of the bystanders echoed in Kuroko's head, soon they became difficult to understand as they taunted him for something he didn't do. What's worse, nobody believes him.

Kuroko always thought the harassment was caused by his weak presence. _It must be… why else would they hate me so much? What did I do to them?_

Kuroko felt helpless. At this rate, they will jail him for sure… for something he didn't do! The teal haired teen started losing all hope he had when finally a confident voice called out to him.

'Yo! You must be Kuroko Tetsuya. A pleasure to meet you.', Kuroko tilted his head upwards to face a man with ash grey hair and grey eyes. The two guards who were escorting Kuroko to the front finally let him go but still kept the shackles intact.

Kuroko was seated next to the grey haired man at a small table which stood in front of the judge's own.

'My name is Haizaki Shuugo and I am your lawyer. Don't worry Tetsuya. We'll prove your innocence alright.', Haizaki smiled which somewhat calmed the teen. _Can I rely on him? Will he help me? _Kuroko thought as the presence of the grey haired person calmed his worries a bit. At least someone was on his side.

'What do you plan to do Haizaki-san?' Kuroko asked as Haizaki kept looking onto the judge's table in front.

'No worries Tetsuya. This will be over really soon. I'll take care of it.' the man smiled again at the teen. He wasn't sure if he should trust Haizaki completely but right now the grey haired man is his only hope.

Haizaki's eyes narrowed as he saw a man dressed in a black suit approach the judge and whisper something into his ear. The grey haired man smirked when the man in black gave him a signal after talking with the judge.

Haizaki was smiling and he was smiling a lot. Kuroko noticed but wasn't sure of the reason. All the teal haired teen could hear right now and from the moment he entered the hall were the echoes all around him.

'_Monster'_

'_Murderer'_

'_He is guilty'_

'_Scum'_

'The court will now begin. First, let's hear the prosecutor's side first. You may speak.' Kuroko felt immense pressure as the said person stood up, cleared his throat and then began his speech.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Judge. I stand here before you with one goal in mind and that is to place justice on the criminal present in this room, Kuroko Tetsuya. As you all probably know by now, this young teen has murdered his father and mother, his only family with no reason at all. We did not find any history or acts of violence committed by Kuroko Tetsuya.', the prosecutor pressed before he continued his speech.

'However, we did find that Kuroko Tetsuya has been bullied in school, which might be the possible reason for the committed murder against his parents. Being a victim of bullying doesn't mean he can kill his parents though. Our side believes Kuroko Tetsuya is mentally ill and should be imprisoned at all costs. Thank you.', with his speech done, the man sat down back on his seat and took a drink of water which was on his table.

Kuroko looked at the man with fear. _How can one keep calm when his fate is being decided right now?_ He might even end up dead… the teen thought of many possible scenarios of what the outcome might be and none of them were in his favour. His only hope right now is Haizaki.

'Thank you. Now the defence attorney may speak. Please enlighten us as to why we should not send Kuroko Tetsuya to prison right this instant.' the judge's cold eyes met frightened teal blue ones before Haizaki lazily stood up out his seat.

'Dear judge and everyone else in this damn room. Kuroko Tetsuya is not guilty. That's all.' with that, Haizaki sat down as fast as he got up. Kuroko was speechless.

'Haizaki-san… you can't be serious.' Kuroko turned to face his lawyer in a pleading and frightened manner. His face pale as ever and his hands as restless as ever as they struggled against the shackles which held them together. In response, the grey haired man completely ignored Kuroko and kept looking on towards the judge.

'That's not very convincing Mr. Attorney. Are you saying you have no evidence to prove Kuroko Tetsuya's innocence?' the judge is confused just like the rest of the occupants of the courtroom, but not as much as Kuroko was. The teal haired teen started shaking and twitching in his seat.

'No. No evidence whatsoever. Please continue with the accusations.', Kuroko's face became deadly pale at his lawyers comment. _What is happening?_

'H-Haizaki-san… w-what are you-'

'Shut up. Everything is going smoothly. Just watch.'

Kuroko didn't know what to do anymore. _Why? Why is everyone against him? What did he do? Why is nobody mentioning the red man who murdered his parents? Why are they blaming him for it? This must be a misunderstanding._

'I heard some interesting news just before the trial began. We received a tape which was supposedly recorded when Kuroko Tetsuya and his lawyer met. Everyone, please have a look.' the judge gave the signal to a man who stood next to the DVD player. He put the disc in as it began to play on a big screen to the left side of the courtroom.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the content of the video. It is himself with the grey haired man, but he doesn't remember this event ever happening. He continued to watch with wide eyes and confusion.

'Yes, I killed them Haizaki-san. They deserved it. All I have to do now is act innocent before the judge so he doesn't send me to prison.'

'So cruel Kuroko-kun~ Why did you kill them anyways?' asked Haizaki who sat on a chair next to his desk, on which Kuroko sat on.

'I was bored…' the Kuroko on the video was cruel, crazy and foremost, he meant everything he said. The real Kuroko in the courtroom however, was shaking uncontrollably after he witnessed the video. _I-I don't remember any of this… this has to be a set up…_

'_Murderer!'_

'_Crazy psychopath!'_

'_Monster!'_

'_Monster!'_

'_MONSTER!'_

Kuroko gasped and covered his ears from the endless echoes resonating in the court room. Tears were running down his cheeks as Haizaki grinned and smirked at the shivering Kuroko beside him.

'What's the matter Tetsuya? Shocked by the truth?' Haizaki asked with a teasing tone.

'Y-You… you set it up…. W-Why?' Kuroko gathered all of the courage and strength he had left to lift his head upwards towards Haizaki. When the two pair of eyes met, Kuroko's shivering eyes could see victory and pride in those ash grey ones.

'Kuroko Tetsuya! You are hereby deemed guilty of all charges! You will spend the rest of your life in the infamous Blood Prison where you will rot away. Take him away!' the judge stood up from his seat while announcing Kuroko's fate, enraged by the contents of the video. His eyes reflected disgust, horror and hatred towards Kuroko.

The teal haired boy's eyes didn't leave the pair of grey ones as two police officers came up to Kuroko from both sides and started taking him away. Kuroko struggled against the two guards' hold and turned around to face the judge.

'N-No please! It-It was the red man! You have to believe me! It was him who killed them not-', Kuroko was suddenly silenced by a shoe which was sent flying his way. After it hit him, Kuroko saw a fist targeting his face. The fist landed a hit and sent Kuroko backwards before the two guards stopped his fall and held him securely between them.

'They were my friends! They were your parents! How could you do that! MONSTER!'

Kuroko recognised the man who approached him from the bystanders. It was his neighbour who lived just to the right of his house. His father and the man were close friends.

'I-I didn't do it! P-Please believe me!' Kuroko managed to utter before another punch was sent his way. The courtroom was now getting out of control as two or three more people came to Kuroko with the intention to fight.

Kuroko gained a black eye and many other bruises on his body. If it weren't for the two guards, he would have gotten more for sure. The teal haired teen spared one last glance at the smirking Haizaki before he was taken away.

Haizaki stood watching the commotion calm down when Kuroko left with the police. The grey haired man could not help but giggle at Kuroko's situation. _Perfect. Perfect. You are mine now Kuroko Tetsuya, ALL MINE. Now my plan can begin…_

Haizaki started to leave, pushing his way through the angered crowd before he got into his black limousine and left.

**xXx**

'P-Please… This is a misunderstanding.', Kuroko pleaded to the guard who walked behind the teal haired boy. The two were headed towards a black van in which other prisoners were already seated.

'Yeah, yeah. You're guilty alright.' the policeman pushed Kuroko in the van and then closed the doors after chaining Kuroko to the car, just like the rest were.

'That's the last one!' the policeman called out to his colleague at the driver's seat as the van slowly took off from the police station headquarters. Their destination: **The Blood Prison.**

The ride was silent, quieter than Kuroko had expected it to be. These men actually committed crimes, unlike him. _They are dangerous… they are killers… _he thought to himself while he sat quietly on his seat.

However, the sight of Kuroko didn't escape a blond haired man's eyes. Kuroko's image was reflected onto those amber eyes, tracing the figure of Kuroko's body. Those eyes saw all of the curves, the chest going up and down, inspected that beautiful pale skin, the beautiful and fragile pale hands which are shucked together and of course the beautiful soft looking teal hair.

The blond man licked his lips while looking at his delicious looking pray. He hit gold or better say jackpot. He has no idea how and why this beauty is here but Kise Ryouta didn't want to miss the chance of his lifetime, especially when he was deprived of sex for so long.

Luckily, Kise sat right next to Kuroko on the teal head's right side and decided to make his move. He slowly moved his shackled hands onto Kuroko's thigh to which the teal haired boy flinched.

Kuroko turned around to face the blond, thinking it wasn't on purpose due to the cramped space they were put into. The van is small so Kuroko could understand that there was not enough space, thus pushing. But knowing he was in a vehicle with murderers… killers… made Kuroko shiver. He wanted to stay as far away from the rest of the prisoners but the amount of space he had didn't grant him that.

'Sorry about that hun. I noticed you're all tense so I decided to see what's wrong. Are you scared?', the blond asked Kuroko whose blue orbs looked at the man in fear. _What should I do?_

'Ah! N-No, I'm alright thank you for your concern.', Kuroko replied back but touched the blonde man's hands to get them off of his leg.

Kise obliged and moved his shackled hands away from the teal head, but not for long. He didn't want to scare the boy so Kise decided on a slower approach. _I'll get to know him better, become buddy buddy with him and then I'll strike. Perfect…_

'Sorry for startling you. The name's Kise Ryouta at your service. My, my what a horrible place we are in right~ Could you please give me the honour of telling me your name…'

'K-Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Kise-san.' with Kuroko's response, Kise smiled and offered his shackled hands for a handshake, which Kuroko hesitantly shook.

'Such a beautiful name! Makes me wonder what a beauty like you is doing in a place like this. Tell me Kurokocchi~ What did you do?', Kise leaned in closer to Kuroko's face which the teal head didn't respond to positively. While Kise was invading his personal space, Kuroko tried harder and harder to distance himself from the blond but failed to do so because he would push the other prisoner to his left.

_Those soft pink lips, those baby blue eyes… I can't wait to devour them_. Kise though as Kuroko gestured his hands for the blond to back away a bit.

'I didn't do anything. I was framed for something I didn't do.', Kuroko replied shakily and Kise noticed right away. _Could it be true? or is Kuroko actually a killer hiding in sheep's clothing? Interesting._

'That's unfortunate Kurokocchi. You see unlike you I killed a girl and ended up being caught. I ran so fast and I thought I wouldn't get caught but this ass of a police officer had to catch me and here I am. But then again, if I wasn't caught I wouldn't have the chance to meet you so in the end I'm thankful.', Kise smiled and suddenly without any warning leaned his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

'If I had to say Kurokocchi, you really smell like a virgin. Could you possibly be one?', the blond asked, completely ignoring the teal haired teen's privacy. Kuroko blushed at the question and is a bit hesitant at answering it. Kise noticed that no response came and lifted his head to see the blushing Kuroko.

Kise chuckled and didn't suppress the smile on his face.

'Oh my god Kurokocchi! You can't be serious… haha…' the sadistic giggle which escaped Kise's lips made Kuroko shiver. _What is wrong with being a virgin? and why do I feel so scared right now? This man.. is dangerous._

'Haha I really did hit jackpot… Kurokocchi can I be your first? I'll make you feel something you've never felt before. I'll take you to the land of pleasure. You know I swing both ways but something tells me that you will be something special.', Kise's eyes met teal blue ones again and this time they completely changed from light amber ones to that of a much darker yellow colour.

Kuroko shivered in fear. His entire body screamed at him to run away… if only he could. He was trapped by one prisoner to the right and Kise to the left. Not to mention the others who were also in the van. Kuroko felt like crying at the moment.

'Hey, what are you ladies talking about?' one prisoner with a macho build spoke up. The man was seated in front of Kuroko and on a whim decided to join in on the conversation when he saw the teal and the blond talking, no whispering to each other quietly.

Kise smirked and decided to let the man join the conversation as well.

'Oh nothing. We were just talking about why we are here in this shitty situation. Also~', Kise eyed the frightened Kuroko.

'This babe right here is a virgin!', and with that the whole van shook up. The rest of the prisoners heard it and went into an uproar.

'What! Are you serious? Virgins in this day and age? I didn't know that someone could be one who isn't a kid!' the prisoners seemed more than excited and eyed Kuroko just like predators.

Kuroko gulped and wanted to scream for his life if he could and ran away. But he couldn't, not with his hands chained and with the car moving at the speed of about 80 km/h.

'I know right!? I was shocked as well! I asked him if I could be his first and he agreed! Hehe looks like we'll have some fun right Kurokocchi?', Kise leaned on Kuroko again who didn't know what to do anymore. The way things were going, Kuroko was going to have sex with this man wether he liked it or not. No he wouldn't allow it. He has to avoid the blond at all costs once they enter the prison.

Unknown to Kuroko and the rest inside the van, a large castle like building could be seen from the driver's seat. The large building resembled a castle but at the same time it also looked like an amusement part. There is a ferris wheel, a roller coaster and all sorts of strange things sticking out of the building.

In front of the road, or above it, however you may see it, was a huge sign with a bunny drawn on it. The bunny was covered in blood and his head was almost falling off. Next to the almost dead bunny were the words _BLOOD PRISON_ in capital letters and in red ink which looked just like blood.

**xXx**

A man with blood red hair sat on the roof of one of the highest building in the prison. He smiled when he finally saw the black van with his blood red orbs. A small smile showed on his lips along with the expression of longing.

_I missed you so much Tetsuya. Finally we will have our reunion after 10 years_. The man chuckled and held up his hand to form a small circle which he brought to his left eye to look through.

He watched as the car turned left and then right before continuing straight to the prison's entrance. His eyes never blinked ever since he saw the first glance of the car. The smile never left the red haired man's face. _Finally, finally._

_Tetsuya… Do you remember the song you always used to sing to me?_ The man asked in his mind as he traced the van's path.

'_Red is the colour of love.'_

'_Red is the colour of the heart.'_

'_Whenever I see red, I think of you…'_

'_I will always stay by your side. You who has the colour I love so much.'_

'_Red is the colour of love.'_

'_Red is the colour of the heart.'_

'_I will always love you, the one who has the colour I love.'_

The red haired man could not remember the full song but he was sure… sure that when he meets his loved one once again, he would remember. The soft, beautiful voice will sing the song again and soothe all of his troubles and pain. They would be together and he will never let go again. He will gain back what he has lost.

The man smiled when the black van went out of his sight inside the gates of the prison. As the van entered, the gates immediately closed behind it.

The red haired man stood up and walked towards the doors of the roof. He sang the song in his head as he headed for the door. He will surely see his loved one again. Feel him, touch him… again he will be all his and ONLY his.

'_Red is the colour of love.'_

'_Red is the colour of the heart.'_

'_I will always love you, the one who has the colour I love.'_

**xXx**

'Get out of there you scum! We arrived! Form a line!' a guard with well built muscles and a frightening face, opened the doors of the van and gestured for the prisoners to get out, which they did.

Kuroko got out as well and joined the line with the rest of the prisoners. He flinched when he felt his butt cheek being pinched by the all well known blond behind him. Kuroko felt like a sheep in a cage full of wolves. What's more, the conversation in the van didn't help at all. Now all of these men know that he is a virgin. The only worse thing that could happen is for them to spread the word and for him to be hunted by all of the prisoners.

'Hey you! Yeah you pretty boy over there! What do you think you're doing? We don't treat playboys nicely in this place just so you know!' the guard approached Kise who was invading Kuroko's personal space from behind. Kuroko thanked the guard from the bottom of his heart in his mind.

'Haha sorry~ sorry~ I just don't want to be separated from my buddy here you see-'

'And you think I care? Come and stand here. I will not bother myself with you and your stupid acts.' the guard grabbed Kise by the arm and moved him at the end of the line, away from Kuroko. Kuroko thanked the heavens for this. Hopefully, he will survive and manage somehow with the help of the guards. Finally for the first time, Kuroko sees some hope.

However, his hope is soon shattered away when one of the guards comes up to him and secretly hands him a small piece of paper. As soon as Kuroko receives the paper, the guard moved away as if nothing happened.

Kuroko looked at the guard, confused as ever before he decided to open the piece of paper out of sheer curiosity. His eyes widened when he saw a room number and time written down on it. _It can't be right? No way…_

Kuroko had no idea what the guard wanted but he got an idea. He probably wanted to meet with Kuroko in this A-31 room or whatever and then fuck him there. Kuroko shivered and glanced with his eyes at the slim, creepy looking guard who acted as if nothing happened.

When he gets the chance Kuroko would get rid of the paper as fast as he can and act as if nothing ever happened. The teal head wasn't in the prison even for 5 minutes and right away he received sexual invitations and advances from a certain blond man. Kuroko just hoped that the rest of the guards would be different.

**xXx**

After some time, two guards led the line of prisoners into the prison halls. Where they were headed, nobody knew. They just followed the guards. Luckily one guard was at the front and the other at the back of the line. Kuroko noted how careful the guards are, most probably due to experience.

They walked until they finally reached two other guards and a woman with pink hair in a military like uniform. The woman seemed like she was being protected by the two guards who stood by each of her sides.

The line of prisoners stopped and they all turned to face the pink haired woman. Most of them couldn't help but whistle at the sight of the woman and her tits which were showing without shame. Kise whistled as well, being the usual play boy he is, but Kuroko being the gentleman he is didn't and just thought of the others as wild animals who would attack a defenceless woman just for their own pleasure. He wasn't like that, no way.

Much to Kuroko's surprise, the blond did make a move and moved out of the line, closer to the pink haired girl. This made the guards tense up and the two who were guarding the woman pounded at Kise right away, knocking him down. The rest of the prisoners giggled at the sight.

'Mou~ I just wanted to check out miss pink there. No need to use force. I mean no harm~', Kise teased which made the only woman in the room smirk and walked towards the blonde in her black high heels. She kneeled down before him in a teasing manner.

The woman placed her index finger on Kise's chin and brought his face up so that she could see his face better.

'What's your name?' she asked.

'Kise Ryouta. At your service-ssu!', the man replied happily.

'I see Ki-chan~ So I presume you had a question if you walked up to me like that?'

'Yeah-ssu! Actually I have. What's your bra size?' the blonde asked without shame, and Kuroko's eyes went wide open. How can a man ask that? What's more without any shame at all?

'Is that all? It's an F cup. Any more questions?', the woman smiled politely as if the question wasn't what it was. All the other prisoners just gasped in surprise along with the blond who didn't expect this response at all. With a smirk he returned obediently to the line.

'I see. If you have no more questions then let me welcome you to the Blood Prison. Your new home, so I suggest you listen to me carefully.' the woman smirked sarcastically before she eyed the guards.

'My name is Momoi Satsuki and I'm in charge of most of the things here. Welcome!', the woman smiled and welcomed them all with wide arms in the air. To normal people like Kuroko she would seem like a psychopath… well that may be too strong of a word… maybe a really really weird person would be a better way to say it. Unlike Kuroko, everyone else didn't pay any attention to her at all but instead looked at her breasts instead.

_Why is this happening to me? Am I really going to be caged with these animals here?_ Kuroko dreaded the situation he found himself in. There must be a ray of light somewhere… anything at all to help him.

'Listen, now that you're all here, you'll each be given a collar, like good little dogs you are and then you will be taken to your cells like good little pups. After that, you will be let free to wander the prison, wherever you like. However, if you think you can escape… you're dead wrong. No matter where you go, every corner, every cranny and dust of this place is being monitored. There is no escape so don't even try.', the pink haired woman smirked as she continued.

'You will be in your cells from 8 p.m. to 8 a.m., the rest of the time you are free to wander the prison. Also, before I forget… the collars look like this. It emits poison into your bodies.', the pinkette showed a collar to the prisoners before her and watched them shiver, amusement evident in her eyes.

'Do you want to kill us!?' one of the prisoners yelled but was immediately silenced by one of the guards.

'Geez~ Wait until she is done talking~', the guard said before ruthlessly bringing the prisoner back up by his hair.

'Thanks Imayoshi-kun. So as I was saying, these collars will emit poison slowly into your body and the only way to slow down the process is to eat these candy.', suddenly two pieced of lollypop like candy appeared in the pinkette's hands.

She played with it to tease and amuse herself more with the reactions she was getting. A chuckle almost escaped her lips.

'You will all be given one candy from the start but from then on you will have to earn it through games which you will need to participate in. The prison is full of them and it's being filmed by the TV so please do put on a good show for the rest of us to watch.'

Kuroko couldn't believe what he was hearing. People's lives are just playthings to them with no meaning what so ever? These people… they are all killers… even the guards who enjoyed seeing the prisoners struggle and then eventually die. Kuroko could barely keep standing with the amount of shaking. His body just didn't listen to him at all.

Momoi let out one last chuckle before suddenly Kuroko's vision blackened. Kuroko fell onto the floor and noticed that the rest of the prisoners did as well, even the blond.

'Sweet dreams', the last thing Kuroko saw was the pink girl's sadistic smirk and a giggle which escaped her lips before he fell into blackness.

* * *

**Author's note**

FINALLY! You have no idea how happy I am to finally update this story! It's one of my favourites so I was really itching to update it! I noticed I didn't update since AUGUST! I was like 'Damn! I need to update this and at least start somewhere!'. Thank you so much for being patient and for putting up with me. Thank you so much to those who followed/favourited even though it was just a prologue. THANK YOU! I want to kiss you all so bad!

Just a warning, please do remember that this story is RATED M, so there is bad language, lemon and just everything M Rated is supposed to contain. I know that my rated M stories are not always that good so I decided to step up the game and just write the lemon. Although, I'm a bit nervous writing it and I might not be good at it but I will try. Thanks again for putting up with me.

Please review and leave any comments positive or negative. I welcome them all!

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

'_Red is the colour of love.'_

'_Red is the colour of the heart.'_

'_Whenever I see red, I think of you…'_

'_I will always stay by your side. You who has the colour I love so much.'_

'_Red is the colour of love.'_

'_Red is the colour of the heart.'_

'_I will always love you, the one who has the colour I love.'_

'Do you remember this song? The song you used to sing to me?' a loving yet calming voice asked Kuroko inside his mind. The teal head had no idea where the voice came from and wondered where it is coming from.

Kuroko stood up from his bed in his prison cell and went to the cold bars, clutching them with his fragile hands.

'W-Who are you? What song are you talking about?' the teal head asked the inner voice but received no reply. Finally the voice spoke back.

'I will make you remember, because you are the one I love.'

**Next chapter: The One I Love**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The One I Love**

* * *

A teal haired boy is sleeping in his prison cell quietly. The boy's chest rose up and down with every breath as he pulled on his poor excuse of a blanket to try to cover himself from the cold winds going in and out of his cell. The cell itself is rectangular with only a double-decker bed and a small table accompanied with an almost broken wooden chair.

The left wall of the room didn't have a wall but instead cold metal bars which decorated the space, allowing the boy to look outside. Outside however, the only sight the boy could see is a number of countless other cells which are arranged in a circular pattern. The prison building is in the shape of a circle, resulting in a huge hole in the middle with stairs everywhere around and on the sides, the countless prison cells containing the prisoners along with the corridors for the guards to walk on to check on the confined criminals.

The innocent boy shifted in his wooden, almost broken bed, pulling on his blankets even more. The cold swept through his entire being, making him shiver uncontrollably. The boy frowned in his sleep when a dark looming shadow covered the boy's body.

The silhouette of a man stood over Kuroko's bed. His eyes, with a piercing glare, looked at the boy. The sleeping boy shifted again, fighting the cold. The mysterious man saw this and took few steps closer to the bed so he was right above the boy and then kneeled down facing the boy who was facing him in sleep, shivering.

The man's eyes softened and a warm smile showed on his face. The figure extended his right hand and carefully stroked the sleeping boy's cheeks, trying to warm them up the best he can. Now his other hand joined in as well as he tried warming up Kuroko even further.

Kuroko leaned closer onto the stranger's warm hands subconsciously in his sleep, attracted by the warmness they offered. This made the man smile further and encouraged him to slip into the bed as well.

Carefully but cautiously, the man gently pushed Kuroko a bit so he could also lay down on the bed. The teal boy's body complied as the man lay down on the bed and wrapped Kuroko in the blankets, not covering himself at all. He then placed his arms around the smaller figure and inhaled Kuroko's intoxicating smell of vanilla atop his head.

Kuroko moved closer to the man's body which offered so much warmth and comfort. This made the man chuckle a bit as his ruby red eyes looked at Kuroko lovingly. His left hand which was placed around Kuroko slowly started stroking his soft teal blue hair as if to reassure and comfort him.

Kuroko smiled and further buried himself against the body of the bed's second occupant. Akashi smiled and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. Finally after 10 years, he can touch and feel his loved one. He would protect him no matter the cost. This time, he would succeed and no one would get in his way. However…

Akashi's smile slowly disappeared as he shifted Kuroko from himself a bit so that he could examine his chest. Akashi moved the blanket from Kuroko's upper body and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of the bluenette's shirt. When the skin was exposed, Akashi ran his right hand through the surface of the chest, placing it in the center. He closed his ruby eyes and held his hand on Kuroko's bruised bare chest. The sleeping teen frowning in sleep due to the loss of warmth in that area.

'Sei.. Sei… Seijuro… My loved one…' a voice the redhead knew all too well suddenly spoke to him through his mind. Then with a small giggle, the voice disappeared, leaving Akashi in the dark.

The red head opened his eyes and moved his hand away from Kuroko's bare chest covering it with the shirt and the blanket before embracing Kuroko tightly again in his arms, further pushing the sleeping teen into his chest.

'So he's slowly awakening…' Akashi whispered to himself and Kuroko moved slightly in his sleep.

'I'm sorry Tetsuya… If only I was stronger… This would have never happened.' Akashi caressed the soft cheek of the teal boy before closing his eyes again and surrendering to sleep.

**xXx**

Baby teal blue eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light before completely opening. Kuroko frowned from the cold that surrounded him but strangely he didn't feel that cold. He moved his hand to the right side of the bed and much to his surprise it was warm. _Did someone sleep here?_ He asked himself but dismissed the thought as his heavy eyes slowly closed again

They didn't stay closed for long as Kuroko quickly sat up, realising where he is. _This is not home, no_. _This is the Blood Prison_. Suddenly all of the events which occurred yesterday ran through him as if someone shot him with a bullet to make him remember.

Kuroko quickly got out of bed and winced when his bare feet touched the cold concrete floor of the cell. He felt as if though he stepped onto ice before spotting his shoes next to a small almost broken table to the right.

Kuroko put his shoes on and analysed his small cell. The bed he slept in is a double-decker bed with thin blankets which couldn't warm you up even in the coldest of days. He sighted before looking at the small table and a chair next to him. After looking through the drawers, hoping to find anything he could use, Kuroko sighted again when he didn't find anything.

'Oi! It's almost 8 a.m.! Let us out!', a voice startled Kuroko and made him walk to his metal bars. His small frail pale hands gripping tightly onto them. The sight which greeted Kuroko made him fall onto his knees, his head tilted downwards but the horrifying sight in front of him was still in view.

_I'm really in Blood Prison. I'm really here. _The teal boy repeated to himself as small tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Suddenly a loud alarm like sound woke Kuroko up from his trance before he stood up and noticed that his cell doors were opening. _They must be operated electronically._ He noted. It's perfectly understandable seeing how large the prison is.

A crowd of prisoners wearing the prison uniform of black and white stripes stepped out of their cells swirling the outside stairs and halls to get to their destinations. Kuroko hesitantly stepped out but after seeing macho built men walk his way, he quickly got back into his cell and hid.

'Hey are you sure he's in here?' one of the men asked.

'Not sure… maybe he's in the lower floors?' the other replied.

'Let's find him before anyone else does. I mean it's a big catch!'

'Hehe you're right! We can't let anyone else taste that sweet virgin boy before we do.'

The group of men stopped in front of Kuroko's prison cell, noticing that no one is inside and then moved on. Kuroko shivered slightly and decided to wait a bit before most of the prisoners got out of the building. The prison is huge and Kuroko guessed that the building he is in must be but a small part of the whole prison campus.

Not much time passed before Kuroko could hear an all too familiar voice. The voice itself made him shiver in fear, his eyes wide open looking outside his prison bars from under the bed where he hid. Finally two pairs of feet came into his view.

'Thanks for showing me the way sempai~ I really don't know what I would have done without you~' Kise thanked his companion beside him. The man has short black hair and a smaller body build than Kise but despite being shorter than the playboy blonde, the prisoner showed an aura of authority and knowledge, _perhaps he is a veteran prisoner?_

'Shut up rookie. You promised me candy and I don't give out my services for free.' the man said with evident annoyance. The blonde only pouted but smiled at his companion.

'So mean Kasamatsu-san! I'm just looking for a friend!', the blonde replied before the two stopped in front of Kuroko's cell.

'So what does your friend look like?'

'Hmmm~ Teal blue hair with matching eyes, short posture and of course he's very cute! You would notice him anywhere! He really stands out!' the blonde said cheerfully making the other frown in disgust.

'Well if he's a newbie like you then he should be around here. I saw the guards taking the rookies to this area of the building.'

'Hmmm~' the blonde eyed Kuroko's prison cell from outside before going inside. His amber eyes examining every inch of the room. He climbed up the small unstable stairs which led to the upper deck of the bed and then climbed down. After examining the top and bottom parts of the bed, Kise headed for the small table and chair, opening every drawer there is.

Finally his eyes caught something, making him smirk sarcastically. A small piece of candy wrapped up in paper was placed on the small table. _The prisoner who left must have forgotten their precious candy, how foolish_. The blonde smirked before swiftly taking the candy and putting it in his pocket secretly. This however didn't escape Kuroko who saw the blonde taking his one and only candy. He couldn't go out and reveal himself though, who knows what the blonde might do to him if he does. He was foolish for not noticing it before. Kuroko formed a wrist with one of his hands, quietly smashing the ground with it out of frustration.

Kise flinched after hearing the small inaudible sound coming from the bed. He turned around and looked at it questioningly before his partner called out to him.

'Oi nobody's here. Don't waste my time, I already told you the places where you should search so hand over the candy newbie.' Kasamatsu said and Kise looked back one last time before going out the small prison cell.

'What's the rush Kasamatsu-san~ I still haven't found my friend~' Kise smiled and hovered over the other showing dominance and superiority. Kasamatsu looked back at him with cold eyes as amber and brown eyes met.

A small smile escaped Kasamatsu before he swiftly apprehended Kise and pushed him towards the wall. The blonde was taken aback by the speed and strength of the other but before he could fight back, a small pocket knife appeared beside his head making the blonde stop all his struggles.

'Looks like you don't know how things work here newbie~ This is my territory, my rules. You who just came here has no right to order me around. Now I suggest you hand over that candy you promised me before I cut your insides out.' the cold voice of Kasamatsu made Kise shiver a bit, eyes open wide.

Finally after coming back to his senses, Kise grinned letting out a small chuckle, making the other even more agitated.

'Whoa~ So scary~ Sorry Kasamatsu-san for holding you up. I'll be a good boy from now on~' Kise smiled cheerfully. Kasamatsu looked at him weighing out the options if he should really let him go or just get it over with right here and now. The latter decided to let him go eventually and after letting go, Kise touched his wrists which Kasamatsu held tightly while restraining him.

'Thank you for your help Kasamatsu-san~ Here just like I promised.' the blonde put his right hand into his right pocket and took out a small candy. He obediently handed it to Kasamatsu making the other look at him disgustingly before leaving.

Kise watched Kasamatsu's retreating figure before glancing at the empty prison cell one more time. He smirked and licked his lips with his tongue, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

'You can't hide for long Kurokocchi~ I'll find you wherever you are~' the blonde said teasingly before slowly making his way to other cells to continue his search for the lovely teal head teen who he met yesterday.

Kuroko lay down under his bed, still frozen in place by witnessing the blonde. Just great, Kuroko knew right away when he came into the prison, heck even before when he was in the van, he knew that the blonde was dangerous. Now he's certain that he must avoid Kise at all costs. Otherwise who knows what he might do to him. Kuroko shivered at the thought and decided to stay under the bed longer until he is sure that the blonde is really gone.

**xXx**

After about an hour Kuroko slowly but hesitantly got out from under the bed. He cautiously went to the doors of his cell and saw that nobody was outside. The teal head sighted in relief. _How can I survive? How will I survive?_ The cruel reality still didn't catch up to him when he looked at the countless empty prison cells before him from behind his prison bars. _Am I really a criminal?_ His frail fingers gripped the cold bars once again. His eyes closed, his mind trying to formulate a plan of what to do next.

'_Tetsuya.'_

'Huh?' Kuroko quickly turned around after hearing a voice call out his name. After seeing Kise and the other group of inmates, he really didn't want to encounter anyone right now. Fear took him over while trying to find the source of the voice, but much to his disarray he couldn't see anyone.

'_Tetsuya.'_

'W-Who's there? Show yourself.' Kuroko's shaking voice said but the mysterious voice became silent for a bit before speaking again.

_'Red is the colour of love.'_

_'Red is the colour of the heart.'_

_'Whenever I see red, I think of you…'_

_'I will always stay by your side. You who has the colour I love so much.'_

_'Red is the colour of love.'_

_'Red is the colour of the heart.'_

_'I will always love you, the one who has the colour I love.'_

'Do you remember this song? The song you used to sing to me?' a loving yet calming voice asked Kuroko but the teal boy had no idea what the voice was talking about. The song did sound strangely familiar but Kuroko couldn't place his mind on where he heard it before.

'W-Who are you? What song are you talking about?' the teal head asked the inner voice but received no reply. Finally the voice spoke back.

'I will make you remember, because you are the one I love.' and with that the voice disappeared completely, leaving Kuroko confused. He looked around his cell for any cameras or speakers but found none. Was everything that happened getting to him? Making him hallucinate? Still Kuroko could not shake the familiarity and the feeling that he had heard the song before.

'_Red is the colour of love.'_

'_Red is the colour of the heart.'_

Kuroko sang to himself to help him remember but nothing came to mind. He sighted. He must be tired and traumatised. Yeah that must be it.

Kuroko slapped himself lightly with both hands on both cheeks at the same time before going back to his bed. He sat down when he heard loud rumbling coming from his stomach. Kuroko blushed, glad that nobody heard him. He didn't eat yesterday at all and he could eat a bread or two. Come to think of it, the prison must have it's own canteen.

Kuroko gulped and gathered the courage to venture outside. One step at a time Kuroko got out into the corridors, eyeing the other empty prison cells beside him before going down the stairs. Unfortunately his cell was almost at the top of the building which made Kuroko's journey to the canteen even longer.

While walking the countless stairs, Kuroko touched the steel cold collar he wore around his neck. He tried to get it off with both of his hands but failed. The metal wouldn't budge and would remain on his neck until someone took it off. Now that he remembers, he needs to find candy before the poison kills him. Others started off with at least one candy but courtesy of Kise, Kuroko started off with none.

Panic came over him knowing that he has to do something to earn the candy. Maybe he could do it like Kasamatsu who offered Kise help for the price of candy. The only problem is that Kuroko doesn't know where he is, let alone help someone get around the place.

The teal head continued his journey to the canteen and finally reached the bottom floor. His feet hurt and he was starting to sweat a bit from the number of stairs he had to walk on. He continued walking towards huge steel doors which were wide open and found himself outside the prison building, and just like he thought, his prison building is one of many in the campus.

Kuroko looked around and noticed circular prison buildings but the things which caught his eyes and felt out of place were the roller coasters, a sports field of some sort and other buildings with weird decorations on them such as a large pink plush of a bunny with his head cut off and holding it in his hands. The teal haired boy could see number of people passing him by. The prisoners who wore the same black and white stripes clothing just like him.

If Kuroko could be anymore grateful for his lack of presence it would be now. He viewed it as a hindrance ever since he was born but now, he thanked the heavens for the gift of near invisibility. It had helped him countless times when he needed it, and helped him get away from the blonde playboy. Kuroko manoeuvred his way around the inmates, going in and out of different building until he finds the one he is looking for.

Finally after some time, he found what he was looking for. The canteen was inside a large building, one of the largest ones in the prison. He went inside, avoiding others with his misdirection and finally stood in front of the counter. There behind it stood an older aged woman with dyed brown hair, serving meals to the prisoners with no motivation at all. You can tell she doesn't like her job at all.

Kuroko took a tray, fork and a knife before lining up the line which formed before the counter. He lined up behind a larger inmate who had a large built and was slightly tanned. If Kuroko could guess, the man is probably a sumo wrestler of some sort. The man burped without a shame and Kuroko looked at the two others who stood before the large tanned man.

'Gross! You really have to stop.', a man with raven black hair which stretched out to his shoulders said after turning to face his friend who stood behind him.

'Mind your own business Mibuchi! I can burp whenever I want and wherever I want so suck it up.', another loud burp escaped the man's mouth.

'Geez, no wonder you are single. Monkeys aren't attractive at all.', Mibuchi countered before turning to face the front while the burping man shifted in annoyance.

'You don't have a lover either so you can't really talk. Even Hayama is single so leave me alone.' Nebuya pushed his tray forward so it hit Mibuchi's back. Mibuchi winced and looked at Nebuya annoyingly, but before the two could start arguing back and forth, another person interrupted them.

'Hey calm down you two~ I'm hungry so let's just get some food. Ah! By the way did you see the newbies? Nothing special if you ask me~ I bet none of them are even power users.', Hayama spoke from in front of Mibuchi when the latter punched him in the head.

'Hey! What the hell Reo!'

'You idiot! You can't talk about that here! We'll be punished! Hold your tongue in, moron.'

'Haha sorry~ sorry~', Hayama apologised and the three spent the rest of the wait in silence but had some chatter here and there. Kuroko caught the word _power users_ and wondered what it means. Were prisoners categorised? If so what category does he belong to? Probably the lowest group there is.

Suddenly as if to wake him up from his thoughts, someone bumped into Kuroko from the back. The said person looked in front of him but didn't seem to notice Kuroko standing in front of him, _as usual._

'Huh? Did I just bump into something?' the person asked himself and scratched his head with one of his hands, leaving the other to hold his tray.

Kuroko sighted and spoke up. 'Ummmm, over here.' he said and lifted his right hand just like students do when they are asked a question or when they volunteer.

The taller person looked downwards and spotted Kuroko. He flinched, his split eyebrows furrowing and his tray almost falling out of his hands. The said man straightened and started to get himself together after the scare.

'You bastard. You did that on purpose!' suddenly he grabbed Kuroko by the collar and lifted him up making both of their trays fall onto the group, and grabbing the attention of most people around them. Kuroko looked around him, scared of the attention he was getting from the rest and from the one holding him in the air.

'I didn't do it on purpose. This was just a misunderstanding. Please let me down', Kuroko also motioned his eyes to the rest, giving the tall redhead a sign that others were watching them. The redhead saw this and put Kuroko down.

'There's nothing to see here so get back to what you were doing!' he said and the rest of the people in the canteen slowly averted their eyes away and continued their activities. Kuroko sighted in relief before facing the red haired man again. Wait… red hair. Red hair.

Kuroko looked closely at the red haired man. His hair colour is similar to that of the red man who had killed his parents but… there is one thing that's different and that's his eyes. The red man's eye was golden but this man's eyes are a darker shade of red. Still Kuroko stayed suspicious.

'Oi! Quit staring at me pipsqueak. Didn't anyone teach you manners?' the man looked at Kuroko threateningly but Kuroko is not one to lose to an ill mannered person like this one.

'I apologise but you can't complain either since you just picked me up threateningly.' Kuroko and the man looked at each other, not one of them wavered. Their glares were intense but it finally stopped when the lady behind the counter called out to the next one in line which is Kuroko.

Kuroko turned around, completely ignoring the taller redhead and went to the not so happy lady to get his food. After getting it, Kuroko looked for a place he could sit on. He looked around the huge canteen but much to his disarray most of the seats were taken. He saw the three prisoners who stood in front of him in the line, seated at the left side, throwing food at each other. _They must be good friends_. Kuroko noted before spotting an empty table for two at the corner of the large room.

Without anyone noticing him, Kuroko swiftly manoeuvred his way to the table and sat down. His stomach growled ever so slightly before he took a wrapped hamburger into his hand, unwrapped it and started eating. _It's strange that hamburgers are served in prison but then again this place is not ordinary itself._

He ate before spotting the same redhead who confronted him before. He looked troubled, probably because he couldn't find a seat as well. He looked around and much to Kuroko's surprise headed his way. The redhead came to the seat in front of Kuroko, on the other side of the small table and sat down. He threw the tray on the table, not caring if the contents spilled out and then sat on the chair in the same uncaring manner

He then took one hamburger from the huge pile of them which were on the redhead's tray and started eating. Kuroko looked at the prisoner with a blank face. He couldn't believe how dense this person is.

Finally after a few minutes the redhead turned around to Kuroko's direction and gulped his food forcefully, making him choke in the process and drink his coke to make the food easier to swallow.

Kuroko blinked twice before the redhead adjusted himself and asked the obvious question 'Where did you come from!'. Kuroko sighted and said his usual 'I was here the whole time'.

'No way, even before I sat here?'

'Yes, I was here before you.', Kuroko took his drink which was a vanilla milkshake and started drinking it. His eyes sparkled from the taste of the drink. Maybe prison food wasn't so bad. Now Kuroko found something he would get from the canteen every time he goes there.

The man on the other side deadpanned, looking at Kuroko who had imaginary start flying above him. He really does like that milkshake so much. The redhead sighted and leaned back onto his chair, taking another bite from his hamburger.

'No wonder you're a pipsqueak, just one burger? You should eat more.'

'One is enough for me. Thank you for your concern.' Kuroko said before silence overtook them. Kuroko stared at the man, comparing him to the red man, exploring the possibilities if it could be him. He could have wore contact lenses for all Kuroko knew.

While Kuroko stared at the redhead, the said man returned the stare but for different reasons. He sat up and leaned over the table.

'Hey… do you have any powers? Your lack of presence is really something. Is that your power? Invisibility?', the man asked but Kuroko only looked at him with evident confusion on his face.

'Power? What do you mean?', the redhead furrowed with Kuroko's reply but he looked like he was troubled with something.

'Never mind.', he leaned back onto his chair before taking another burger from the tray. 'Forget what I said.' the redhead said, turning his eyes away from Kuroko.

Kuroko glared at the man with confusion. _Power? Superpowers?_ Kuroko is not one to believe in the supernatural or fantasies so it must be something else. Is there something only certain prisoners know about? If so what is it?

The redhead looked at Kuroko once again and noticed his stare. It bothered him a bit but then he asked the question that was on his mind ever since he saw the small boy.

'Oi, are you a chick?'

Kuroko deadpanned. _What?_ Not only was the redhead very very rude but now he's mistaking Kuroko is a woman?

'No. I'm a boy.'

'Hmmm~ Really? You look like a girl though.'

'I'm a boy.'

The prisoner stared at Kuroko and settled with the thought of Kuroko being a girl, despite Kuroko telling him he's not.

'So what's a girl like you doing here? What did you do?'

A vein popped up on Kuroko's face but he tried to remain calm. It could be dangerous to cause a scene.

'I didn't do anything. I was framed, and I'm not a girl.', Kuroko replied as the man's eyebrow rose.

'Yeah right, but really what did you do?', Kuroko was really starting to get annoyed with the redhead in front of him now.

'Why do you keep asking me questions if you don't listen to my answers…', the teal boy stopped realising that he doesn't know the stranger's name yet. He looked at the man before him. The man sighted and took a bite from his burger.

'Kagami. Pleasure all mine~'

'Kuroko. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun.' Kuroko extended his hand for a handshake but Kagami stared at it disapprovingly, not returning the act. Kuroko felt awkward so he retreated his hand.

'How many candy do you have?' Kagami asked out of nowhere which made Kuroko wince, but at the same time the horrifying fact came back to the teal head. He has no candy!

'I have none.'

'What!? Are you serious? Then how did you pay for the food?'

'Pay? The lady just gave it to me.'

'Are you serious!? You have to pay for the food with candy depending on the food you order. Take the food both of us have for instance. They are both worth two candy bars, and you're telling me you got it for free!?', Kagami wide eyed leaned onto the table, closer to the teal teen.

'Yes. I didn't know you have to pay for it.' Kuroko said and Kagami narrowed his eyes. Kuroko gulped and kept looking at the redhead.

'You're strange, but pretty hot too.' Kagami smiled and on looked Kuroko in his mocking manner. Grinning to himself, Kagami took another burger from his tray. The large pile in front of him slowly disappearing.

Kuroko sighted. He just couldn't reason with Kagami no matter what he did. The latter would only think what he wants to think without listening to Kuroko at all. Well so far he thinks that Kuroko is a girl, which is the one thing that bothers him the most. Anyway, he needs to get candy. He doesn't even know how much time he has before the poison kills him.

'Kagami-kun, how long can a prisoner survive without eating candy?'

'Huh? You don't know? A day at most.'

'A day…', since Kuroko received the collar yesterday night, he only has today to get candy. If he doesn't he would die in his sleep waking up to no tomorrow. He refused to die, what's more, he refuses to die this way. For something he didn't even do.

'What are the ways to get candy? Do you play games?'

'Che! You newbies really get on my nerves. Why should I help you anyways? You look weak to start with. You won't survive even a day let alone a month. Give it up shorty. From the moment you stepped onto the prison grounds you are a deadman.' Kagami said with no interest at all. In his book, Kuroko is one of those types of weak guys who can't take the brutal life of this place. He will probably die off with no one remembering him. Not like he cared though. _Every man for himself!_ That's his motto and he's followed it ever since he got locked up in this hell hole. It worked so far so Kagami decided to rely only on himself.

In prison, once you help someone or rely on someone, it brought you no good. That's why Kagami has always been a lone wolf. Consuming anything and anyone that came his way. He would beat everyone and become the strongest. _Yes, that's the only way to survive._

'It's true that I'm weak but I certainly have no intention on dying here. Please help me Kagami-kun. At least tell me the ways of how to get candy. It's not much to ask for.'

Kuroko pleaded while Kagami looked at him with a smirk. Maybe he could use this teal head? Who knows, he does look hot. Maybe he could have some fun with him later. Kagami licked his lips just like a predator looking at his pray and leaned over the table.

'Sure I'll help you babe~ So here's the deal, you can earn candy in many different ways. Sports, which you play in teams but this one is tricky because if the whole team loses then everyone gets killed. So basically if you're really good but you're in a shit team, you still die. Nobody tends to play sports although some morons formed their own teams and compete in them. They're rare but that's one way.'

Kuroko nodded and Kaami continued.

'Another way is to compete in contests. Now this is one of the most popular forms of earning candy since you rely only on yourself. There are many types of contests. Every day they're different so there is no way of predicting what will be waiting for you. If you have no candy and have to earn it on that day, and the contest type is something you're not good at then you have to suck it up. Either compete or die. Your choice.'

Kuroko nodded once again, silently telling Kagami to continue.

'Then there are more… boring ways to get the candy. Like chess tournaments, shogi tournaments and such. Basically it's for nerds so don't bother. Then last but not least… there are more… interesting ways to get it.' Kagami grinned sarcastically which made Kuroko shiver.

'One of the most popular attractions is to sell your body. Basically porn. You do your thing, the people there film it and put it on the internet. You get your candy but also pleasure. I think it would be the best for you, seeing how well built and sexy you are.' Kagami licked his lips.

'There's a catch though. If you receive good reception from the viewers then they will ask for you again and again and again. Not bad if you ask me.'

Kuroko sat shocked in his seat. The prisoners can also earn candy… with filming porn? and the prison allows it? They even film illegal material and put it on the internet for the whole world to see. Are they nothing but tools for them? The garbage of society which doesn't have any use other than entertaining and pleasing others in the outside world?

Kuroko was frozen and seeing him Kagami smirked further.

'Hey you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But desperate times call for desperate measures. It's not like you're a virgin right? So something like that should be just a walk in the part for most of us.'

Kagami took his drink and sucked on the straw. He looked at Kuroko and noticed the slight blush on his cheek. Suddenly, the large redhead spilled all of his drink from his mouth and choked.

'N-No way! You a virgin? Seriously!"

Kuroko blushed even more. Not again… why is it such a big deal anyway? However this time he decided to keep his composure and keep calm. He straightened up and faced Kagami with determination.

'Yes and no. I won't do that kind of a thing. I would prefer to enter a contest if possible. How much candy do you get from a contest anyway?'

Kuroko asked but Kagami still looked at him like predator does his prey. The smirk never left his face as he looked at the smaller teen. He would sure as hell enjoy this.

'3 candy max. But I heard that today you need a partner to participate. It's a team contest where you and your partner run to the goal as fast as you can with obstacles blocking your way. Many of the newbies will surely die~ You sure you're up for it babe~?' Kagami smirked, stood up and walked closer to Kuroko until he was standing behind him.

He leaned down and when Kuroko tried to stand up, Kagami held him down with both hands on his shoulders. Kuroko winced at the force. The two however, still looked normal to the other occupants of the canteen so they didn't draw any attention. That and their table was more secluded from the rest than others.

'What are you doing Kagami-kun?' Kuroko tilted his head backwards to look at the redhead.

Kagami smirked and leaned down so that his head was placed at the crook of Kuroko's neck. He exhaled and then inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla coming from the teal haired boy.

'Listen. I'll get straight to the point. You won't survive the contest, heck you can't even enter if you don't have a partner and I doubt anyone would pair with a newbie. Everyone values their life after all. Pairing with you is like having a death wish~', Kagami whispered and smirked further when he noticed a shiver running through Kuroko. He chuckled a bit before continuing.

'Come on let's do it. You and me. There's nothing to lose. You'll get candy plus pleasure. We'll be killing two birds with one stone.'

Kagami now moved his hands to trap the teal head further by embracing him from behind. It wasn't meant to show affection but instead meant to trap him, use him. Kuroko felt as if cold metal chains wrapped around him, so cold and full of greed.

'Since it will be your first time, I'll be extra careful. Millions will also watch you from their screens losing your virginity~ Isn't that great~' Kagami leaned further into Kuroko, completely restraining him from escaping. Kuroko panicked but decided to stay calm, which was harder to do than he thought.

'Is that how you usually earn your candy? Kagami-kun?' Kuroko asked with horrified eyes which held defiance, even with the current situation.

Kagami's eyes narrowed.

'Nah, I get it another way but I'll make an exception this one time~ Since it will be with you~'

Kagami took a long inhale which made Kuroko shiver. His nose pressed against the exposed neck. Kuroko has to get out of here and now. The last thing he wanted was to have another predator apart from Kise after him but looks like that's just what he got. Now he has both Kagami and Kise to worry about.

Kuroko struggled a bit but found an opening and punched Kagami with his elbow into the redhead's stomach. Kagami let go right away and the teal teen took this chance to run for it. Many people told him that he has very sharp elbows and the teen used it many times for self defence when he could in school against bullies. It worked most of the time which made it his signature weapon.

Kuroko panted as he ran out of the canteen. He used his misdirection and lack of presence to escape the notice of other prisoners around him. He ran as far away from the canteen as he could, not even knowing where he was going.

He turned into a corner and stopped. Panting harshly before calming down a bit. He gathered the courage he had to look around the corner where he came from and to his luck the redhead was nowhere in sight. Kuroko was so relieved that he fell onto the ground, thanking the heavens for his successful escape.

He looked up at the sky and thought back about what happened. Now he's dead for sure. If he doesn't get candy he will definitely die, but even if by some miracle he does win something, anything at all, then he will live but he'll be hunted down by both Kise and Kagami who will kill him for sure. Probably torture and use him for sexual pleasure before killing him off. The idea made Kuroko shiver to the core. He curled up into a ball and stayed like that for a few minutes.

_Every man for himself. _The rule of the jungle. What did he expect? Cuddling, everyone to treat him politely and nicely? He was a fool for hoping that anyone would help him. There is no kindness in prison. It's a cruel place where every day is a battle for survival. This applies more so here because this is the infamous Blood Prison after all. What a fool he is. Kuroko mentally punched himself and remained curled up on the grass hiding behind the corner of a building. The sky above him was sunny, as if ignoring all of his troubles. It made him frustrated even further that no matter what happens to him, the world would continue to spin around.

**xXx**

Finally after a few hours, Kuroko overcame his fear and gathered the courage to stand up. He dusted his pants, getting the dirt off before peeking out of the corner. Seeing that the coast is clear, he used his misdirection, just in case someone was there, and walked to an unknown direction.

He has to enter a competition, a game of some sort. Anything just so he could survive. Anger rushed to him at how careless he was to leave his one and only candy exposed like he did. Anger boiled when he remembered that sly blonde fox stealing it.

Well past is in the past and Kuroko is not the one to ponder over things for a long time. But this really made him frustrated like never before. Maybe because his life is on the line and that because of his own carelessness he will die. Maybe he deserved it but Kuroko is determined not to give up.

He walked through the many buildings and spotted a large structure behind a building in front of him. He heard the loud voice of the commentator who was speaking through the microphone suddenly speak up, announcing the contest which was about to begin. _Hope!_

Kuroko ran towards the source and his eyes widened at the sight. He didn't know if he should rejoice or be horrified. The good thing is that he had found the contest he was looking for but the horrifying part was what he actually saw.

Large chain saws hovered over the racing field along with many other weapons. Large knives, scissors, guns of many shapes and sizes and many more tools used to take lives hovered over the whole racing track. _People are supposed to run while evading those?_

Kuroko's eyes widened further when he saw a huge pit full of sharp knives at the bottom so that when someone fell it would immediately kill them. Kuroko shivered. Now he's not sure he can survive this let alone win. Kuroko saw his only hope disappear as he dropped down on his knees.

The thing that surprised him though was the crowd of inmates who stood around the field, spectators probably. As well as the cameramen around filming for different TV stations.

'Come on! Come on! Come on! The race will start in a matter of minutes! Take this chance to earn 3 candy bars all at once!', the commentator announced and woke Kuroko up from his trace.

It's either this or… selling his body. Kuroko knew that the second option was unacceptable but now he's seriously considering it. Just do it with Kagami… get candy and live… no no no no. He can't do that… but he also can't compete here and die. He has no chance of winning at all.

'Hey! Hey! Did you hear? Mostly newbies will be competing! I hope they put on a good show for us.'

'Heh~ They probably had their candy stolen. They need to learn the hard way how it works here right? They'll all die.'

'Haha~ serves them right. Well at least we'll get a laugh!'

Kuroko overheard the conversation of one bold prisoner and his friend. It surprised him that most of the participants were newcomers since he thought that they would cower away and use the one candy they got to get used to the place before competing, but looks like most of them are in the same situation as he is. No wonder, it must be normal here then. Candy are everything and one would resort to even stealing if need be to get it.

Since most of them are newcomers like him maybe he could stand a chance? He could use his misdirection to evade some runners but the dangerous weapons still made him waver. It took only one glance at the huge gun placed to the side of the track to make Kuroko give up. He still weighed the options but he is certain that he would die. His body condition is weak by nature and he really can't see himself outrunning the guns.

Kuroko held his head down and started walking away from the crowd.

'Found you~ Kurokocchi~', the voice that purred his name made him shiver and Kuroko slowly looked upwards to see a slim blonde wearing the prison uniform with black and white stripes. His hands were in his pockets and a wide dangerous grin was plastered on his playboy face.

The look in his eyes was the same as that of a predator spotting his pray. Kuroko shivered but stood in place as the blonde made slow movements towards him. The blonde stopped once he stood right in front of Kuroko and ran his right hand softly across Kuroko's soft cheek.

He smirked, showing his white perfect teeth slightly. Kuroko didn't know what to do but forced himself to move and swiftly escaped the blonde. He turned around and ran as fast as he could into the crowd of prisoners.

Kise smirked before slowly walking behind him. He would enjoy this chase. Oh~ how he would enjoy it.

Kuroko panted, running as fast as he could.

'_Hey! watch it!'_

'_Wanna fight?'_

'_Fucker!'_

'_Hey!'_

Kuroko bumped into many people while running for his life. Not caring about the threats he received along the way. He glanced backwards to see if the blonde was still behind and much to his horror he was. He was slowly walking behind Kuroko taking his time, smirking further.

'Kurokocchi~ Why are you running away~?' the blonde purred, continuing to approach Kuroko in his slow pace. Kuroko quickly turned around, quickening his pace. _Run, run, run!_

The teal teen was making his way through the crowd when suddenly he froze again. The all too well familiar dark red hair appeared before him, his eyes widening when he spotted the teal boy. A smirk appeared on his face, he has found his target.

'Found you!', suddenly Kagami started running, making his way towards the bluenette. Kuroko stopped, fear skyrocketing. He looked backwards and saw the blonde approaching him and then he looked to the opposite side and saw the smirking redhead.

He decided to run the only way he could and that was the path towards the stage. He ran, moving people aside, no, pushing them aside, earning him more and more attention. That didn't matter to him at all right now though, all he can think about right now is getting away from the redhead and the blonde.

'_Kurokocchi~'_

'_Oi! Kuroko~ Stop!'_

He could hear the two familiar voices call out to him, making him shiver. He started shaking but he couldn't dare stop running. He ran and ran when finally he got out of the crowd of people. His eyes were closed but Kuroko noticed the unusual space around him. When he opened them, he saw a woman with light brown hair standing in front of him. She wore a funny looking red and blue hat accompanied with matching clothes.

'Are you another contestant?' she asked while Kuroko breathed heavily from all the running.

'N-N-', he stopped midway when he turned around and saw the blonde and the redhead right behind him standing in front of the crowd. Waiting for him to get off the stage to get him. They looked at him threateningly, making Kuroko more than scared. He is horrified.

'No? Then please go back to the rest of the spectators'

'Y-Yes! Please, I would like to participate.', Kuroko quickly told her, surprising her and himself. He never knew he could agree to something so fast.

'Alright. Where is your partner? You know you can't participate without one right?', she asked, looking around to see if she missed Kuroko's partner. After seeing no one there. She sighted.

'Sorry. No can do. No partner, no participation.' she clapped her hands and two huge built men appeared beside her. Both of them wore black tuxedo vests and black matching glasses. They hovered over Kuroko, covering him with their shadows. Each of them took one side of Kuroko's arms and carried him down the stairs where both Kise and Kagami waited.

'N-No please! I have a partner!' he called out to the woman and the two guards who are restraining him stopped in their place.

'You do? Where is he?' the woman asked as the two guards brought Kuroko back up. Tears started forming at the end of Kuroko's eyes. His mouth opened but no voice came out of it.

'Should we throw him out Miss Riko?' one of the guards asked and the woman stared at Kuroko before nodding.

'Take him away.' she said, making Kuroko shudder. No… he will be killed. He will be killed…

'Excuse me. I'm his partner. Could you please let him go?' a soft but firm voice called out to the group, making them all look his way.

A man with ruby red hair with matching eyes stood right beside the guards who held Kuroko. The man wasn't there before which made Kuroko wonder where he came from. He didn't complain though, right now he was speechless and didn't know what to think. But one thing is for sure, he sure as hell didn't want to go back to Kagami and Kise.

'Oh I see~ Sorry about the misunderstanding.', Riko signalled for the men to let go and they did. She approached Kuroko and patted him on the back.

'Geez~ You should have said something sooner! All of this unnecessary commotion could have been avoided!', she said before walking away to her position next to the microphone. She took it out of the holder and spoke.

'Ladies and gentlemen! Upps! I mean only gentlemen!', the prisoners laughed at her supposed joke, which she made on purpose.

'Today's game will begin! We wish all of today's contestants luck! Oh and please do make it entertaining! We all hate to watch boring shows.', she said and everyone booed at the contestants who were lined up in front of the starting line.

Riko turned around, realising she had forgotten to register the two remaining participants who just came.

'Err~ Sorry what are your names?' she approached Kuroko and the redhead who looked at her back.

'I'm Kuroko Tetsuya.' said Kuroko before he looked at the unknown redhead.

'Akashi Seijuro.', Akashi told Riko who hummed as she wrote down their names.

'Alright Kuro-chan and Aka-chan! Please line up. We'll begin soon!', she told them before leaving. The guards leaving with her as well.

Kuroko fell onto the floor again on his knees. What just happened? Did he really escape trouble? or did he get into an even bigger one? There is no way for him to survive this let alone win. He's dead either way.

'It will be okay. Don't worry. We'll win this and get the candy.', a warm arm wrapped around Kuroko and helped him stand up. Kuroko glanced up at the redhead, particularly his beautiful red eyes. He looked at them as if almost captured by them before he was woken up by Riko.

'Get on your marks!'

'Let's go. We have a game to win.', the redhead said before grabbing Kuroko's right hand and leading him to the start line. Kuroko didn't struggle but instead followed with obedience. He didn't know why but he felt strangely safe with this person. Warmth, protection and strength. Those are the things he felt coming from the redhead and it comforted him somehow. Making him believe that with Akashi, he could actually win. Maybe he could survive!

Kuroko and Akashi got up to the start line. Getting ready for the start of the race.

'Umm, I'm Kuroko. Nice to meet you Akashi-kun', Kuroko said and extended his arm to the redhead. Akashi smiled and extended his arm as well.

'I'm Akashi. Nice to meet you Kuroko. I hope we can be friends.', the redhead smiled and something in Kuroko stirred. He can't point it out exactly but this mixed feeling of warmth and strength made Kuroko trust Akashi. Maybe… just maybe… he's the ray of hope Kuroko has been looking for since coming to the prison.

'Yes.', Kuroko said before the shot signalling the beginning of the race was fired.

* * *

**Author's note**

FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Believe it or not guys but I've been writing this for days! The characters suddenly came to life and did what they wanted, destroying my plans! Kagami was originally supposed to be a good guy but... but... he's become a monster just like Kise! Haha I really didn't expect this! I know I wrote it but I swear! The characters are alive! and they are controlling me on what they want to do XD Sorry Kagami and Kise! I still love you though! Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes you find *bows* I didn't write in a while so I became rusty. As well sorry to those who hate long chapters *bows again* I just had to do it. The ending might seem a bit rushed though. I was really tired.

Many of you may be wondering why I didn't update for a while and why didn't keep my promise. The reason is that I received shocking news from my school which made me lock myself in my room, sulking in depression. It was the worst period of my life... When I came online though I tried to act normal so people won't notice. I'm sorry not updating and I really hope that my depression didn't affect the chapter. Sorry again, I really love you guys and it pains me when I don't keep my promises. Your lovely messages were the light that shone through my darkness XD So thank you so much to those people. I will forever love you! *hugs and kisses*

I want to thank **EclipseKuran, AikahisakatuHogo-sha, 3 Guest Users, Aoi.C, Scarlet Aki-chin, Rakidori, UraHime Hikaru, Killua17** and **Akakuro Seiya** for reviewing the previous chapter. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, due to AikahisakatuHogo-sha asking me some awesome questions, I decided to do a Q&amp;A corner at the end of each chapter to share everyones questions so that others could see it. Ask me anything in your reviews and I'll include it in the Q&amp;A corner :)

Thank you again for your patience and for putting up with me. THANK YOU! I will update the next chapter whenever I can so please wait for it. Ah also, please review~ It sends hearts my way XD LOVE YOU! See you soon!

* * *

**Q&amp;A**

**Q) Who is the Red Man?**

A) The identity of the red man will not be revealed YET but I think that with the hints I am giving, people will know :P

**Q) Soo, did the guard really give that note to him for the reason Kuroko think he did? I think I'm reading to much into that.**

A) Yes. The guard really did give Kuroko that letter for what he thinks he did. Both the prisoners and the guards are like wolfs who pray on poor sheep Kuroko XD

**Q) Is Aomine going to be Kuroko's first real friend? Will Momoi play a important part in this story?**

A) Aomine will DEFINITELY appear in the story. I'm not sure if it will be in the next chapter of the one after that but he will appear soon! As for Momoi, she is more of a behind the scenes character. She will have a role as well and will interact with Kuroko.

**Q) What about Kise? Will the Generation of Miracles be known as the 'Generation of Miracles'? **

A) The GoM will appear as well... spoilers!

**Q) Will some die from not having the candy?**

A) Prisioners will die from not eating the candy when they should. So far I didn't plan that far ahead on which poor character will die but there will definitely be someone who will.

**Q) How will Kuroko get the candy if it involves participating in those 'games'? Will Kuroko have to kill at some point? What is the rest of the song? Will Kuroko remember? Is there something for Kuroko to remember in the first place? Is Kuroko going to have his 'innocence' stolen? Who will help him? **

A) Kuroko will get the candy in his own way. No comment on the killing (spoilers). Kuroko will remember the song but it will be by the end of the story :) Maybe he will start to remember it gradually. And yes, Kuroko has A LOT of things to remember. Hmmm no more comments on Kuroko or I would be giving you too much XD

**Q) Why did everyone faint? Is it becuase they don't want the prisoners to find a way out?**

A) Everyone fainted because they were knocked out by the guards. They did it so they could carry the prisoners to their cells and then have them start their first day in the morning. They do it to all of the prisoners who come. It's a usual routine they do with newbies.

**Q) Is there actually a way to escape Blood Prison? Has Akashi found a way out? **

A) No comment on the way out (due to spoilers)

\- All of the questions so far are from **AikahisakatuHogo-sha**. THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY QUESTIONS AND FOR ALLOWING ME TO SHARE IT WITH EVERYONE!

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

Kuroko is watching a chess match take place before him. He is seated along with the rest of the prisoners who enjoyed watching the game on the sidelines while the main actors, a green head and his opponent played. Kuroko knew that the green head would win, judging from the reactions and facial expressions his opponent was making while the green head with black classes remained calm and composed. While waiting for his opponent's move, the calm man turned his gaze towards Kuroko as if looking for him specifically in the crowd. The two made eye contact before the green head's opponent made his move and he had to turn back to the game.

**Next chapter: Your Move**


End file.
